1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission controller that drives an actuator, such as a motor, to cause engagement and disengagement of a clutch and to cause a speed change of a transmission. The present invention also generally relates to a vehicle including such a transmission controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transmission controller can be used to control a motor that drives a shift shaft. Rotation of the shift shaft can be used to control engagement and disengagement of a clutch and to control change of gear ratios with varied gear combinations. See JP-A-2000-27991. This type of transmission controller has a clutch transfer mechanism located between the shift shaft and the clutch. The clutch transfer mechanism causes engagement and disengagement of the clutch in accordance with the rotation of the shift shaft. The transmission controller also has a transmission transfer mechanism located between the shift shaft and the transmission. The transmission transfer mechanism switches the selected gear ratio in accordance with the rotation of the shift shaft.
JP-A-2000-27991 discloses a method for correcting a neutral position of the shift shaft. According to this correcting method, the shift shaft is rotated to its limits in both directions of rotation and the respective rotation angle positions are detected at the limits. The midpoint between the limit rotation angles then is registered as the new neutral position of the shift shaft.